injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman: The last Crusade
'''Batman: The Last Crusade '''is a Fighting/Platforming/Adventure game released on all major consoles. It is developed by Rocksteady and NetherRealm Studios and is published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It will be released May 31st Synopsis Going on his 5th year as Batman the Caped Crusader has almost completely eradicated all crime and put most Supervillains away. However the domino's begin to fall as new Villain's Mr. freeze and Hush are born! Each with their own agenda plus the birth of Batman's new foe...Man-Bat. Plot The game starts as Bruce Wayne is being escorted through the Ace Chemicals faciltity By Dr. Kirk Langstorm. During the tour Bruce gets suspicions of shady things going on in the lower levels of the facility. Later on Bruce changes to hus dual identity Batman to further investigate. After sneaking in The Dark Knight learns of a various inhumane pratices such as Dr. Crane's mind altering toxin and a in development super soldier drug being headed by none other then Kirk Langstorm. Batman then downloads all the evidence the evidence then flees the building and sends the evidence to the GCPD. The next day head of the Ace Chemicals Cryogenics division Victor Fries is transformed into a cold-blooded life form after a explosion. As Batman investigates the scene he discovers that the explosion was no accident but sabotage. Ace Chemicals is then temporarily shut down beacuse of the evidence getting out and the explosion. Over the following weeks a new Gang knowns as the Slammers appear. Batman fights a few of their thugs but finds they have enhnaced strength. After defeating them he discovers that they have been using the Ace chemicals drug. Batman then searches for Langstorm who mysteriously disappeared after Ace Chemicals was shut down,but comes to a dead end as his apartment is vacated but discovers a small trace of mold on the door handle. Fries resurfaces as the criminal Mr. Freeze and robs a science lab. The 2 battle and the lab is destroyed in the process prompting Freeze to escape. Batman continues his search for Langstorm and encounters some Slammers in his apartment Batman defeats them and interrohgates them to discover where they got the Drug now known as the Acer. They tell him it was given to them by a mystery benefactor known only as the Man in Wraps. Thinking Langstorm is the Man in Wraps Batman traces the mold to the sewers were he discovers Langstorm's lab. Langstorm is readying his serum dubbed Serum alpha and explains to Batman he wanted to use the serum to cure his hearing disorder. And reveals that he is not the Man in Wraps. Before Batman can stop him Langstorm injects himself with the serum but it turns him into a giant Bat and attacks Batman. Batman battles him but the creature proves to powerful and makes it's escape. With The Man In Wraps on the streets supplying criminals with Acer Drugs and Man-Bat and Freeze on the lose Gotham is once again in Chaos. As Batman searches for Man-Bat he comes across multiple Slammers corpses amd discovers a "hunter is killing them. Deducing it isn't Man-Bat but lays a trap for the hunter and learns it is Azrael. Azrael Informs Batman he is looking for the Man In Wraps too. Despite Azrael methods Batman agrees to join him if he swears not to kill anymore thugs. The 2 then dicover a new gang called the mud-pack created by a more enhanced version of the Acer drug. They loctae the Mudpack's stronghold in the beneath a movie theater and face their leader transformed into Clayface by a overdose of the Drug. The 2 defeat him but discover no further clues on the Man in Wraps. The 2 then part ways as Batman creates a a cure for Langstorm so that Azrael won't kill him As the Cure is almost complete Batman tests it on a animal test subject but the cure fails. He then uses his Batman persona to locate the next deal point where the Man In Wraps will appear. He interrupts the deal and the defeats the buyers then faces the Man In Wraps. They engage in a fight but The Man In Wraps now going as Hish uses a sleeper bomb to destroy the roof and escapes. Freeze attacks another Lab but this time Batman is ready and defeats him. He then takes him to the Batcave and proposes a deal he will cure him if he helps develop the cure. Freeze reluctantly accepts the Dark knights offer. As Freeze works on the cure The Duo completes the cure and as promised Batman starts working on a elixir to cure freeze. However Freeze betrays him and leaves him for dead as he continues his own agenda. Wounded Batman drags himself to the surface. He tracks Freeze but at this time Hush uses a high pitch bomb to bring Man-Bat out of hiding. Batman sends robin to battle Freeze as Hush breaks into Wayne enterprises. Batman faces as he reveals himself a Thomas Elliot old friend of Bruce Wayne and CEO of Ace Chemicals. Thomas explains that he wantd to use the money from the dealing to start his company and out Wayne tech out of business. And was at enterprises to steal codes. The 2 fight and Batman emerges victorious notifies the police then leaves Hush to hang. After he restocks he arrrives to face Mr. Freeze in his mech suit alongside Robin. The 2 battle and manage to take it down. But as the street caves in they are seperated. Batman is attacked by Freeze again but once again Batman manages to defeat him. He then goes to confront Langstorm. The 2 face each other in the bell tower and Batman defeats by ringing the bells the administering the cure. Afterwards Batman returns home but is forced back on the streets as more Slammers thugs break into a bank. Gamplay Players will have 2 game play options versus which is a third-person 2 on 2 battle similar to powerstone and has the same motions and mechanics as the Arkham games. The other type featured in Story mode is very similar to the Arkham Games in style and execution. Characters The Last Crusade features a variety of Characters. *means only in story mode #Batman #Mr. Freeze #Hush #Robin #James Gordon* #Man-Bat #Penguin #Mad Hatter #Azrael #Calculator* #Clayface #Jonathan Crane Chapters #The New Genesis #Reborn #The Man-Bat #The Hunter #The Silent one #Cataclysm #Man Vs Monster #Sidejobs Side-Missions Despite the main story there is also side missions to be completed Slammers: Hunt down and Defeat the remaining Slammers members. And discover Their true leader.... The Penguin Jonathan Crane's notes: Locate all of Crane's notes as a hint of the next Game. Calculator missions: Fun trivia Missions that explore the Batman mythos. DLC Wonderland Pack: Battle Mad Hatter and his side kicks Tweedle Dee and and Dum as you try to keep your sanity. Guess Who: Clayface has taken the form of a respected Gotham Citizen find out who! Before it's too late... Category:Games Category:Mr.Xemnas's DC video Game universe Category:Spin Off's